Faust au Texas
by Arakasi
Summary: Au début de l'automne 1858 au Texas, les capitaines Call et McCrae croisent la route d'un duo improbable de chasseurs de primes. Où l'on parlera beaucoup de littérature anglaise et allemande, mais aussi de pendaisons, d'esclavage et d'autres sujets réjouissants ou pas.


**Titre :** Faust au Texas  
 **Auteur :** Arakasi  
 **Base :** Lonesome Dove - Larry McMurty / Django unchained - Quentin Tarantino  
 **Personnages :** Woodrow F. Call, Augustus McCrae, King Schultz, Django Freeman  
 **Résumé :** Au début de l'automne 1858 au Texas, les capitaines Call et McCrae croisent la route d'un duo improbable de chasseurs de primes. Où l'on parlera beaucoup de littérature anglaise et allemande, mais aussi de pendaisons, d'esclavage et d'autres sujets réjouissants ou pas.

 **Blabla :** C'était juste trop tentant comme cross-over, j'ai pas pu résister… Pour ceux (surement très majoritaires) qui ne connaîtraient qu'un seul de ces deux fandoms, je vous fais deux brefs résumés. _"_ _Django unchained"_ est un film de Tarantino contant l'odyssée d'un chasseur de prime associé à un esclave libéré pour délivrer la dulcinée de celui-ci des mains d'un odieux propriétaire de plantation. Quant à _"_ _Lonesome Dove"_ , il s'agit d'une série de bouquins racontant les aventures tragi-comiques des capitaines des rangers, puis ex-rangers, Call et McCrae. Et c'est le plus beau, le plus triste, le plus drôle et le plus humain western jamais écrit. Les deux sont à consommer sans modération.

 **...**

 **Faust au Texas**

 _1858 - Texas_

 **...**

Ils avaient quitté Salado depuis six heures et Call n'avait toujours pas décoléré.

Il y avait beaucoup de raisons à son irritation et toutes n'étaient pas liées à Augustus. La première était que Call détestait rentrer bredouille d'une mission quelle qu'elle soit. Il détestait également perdre son temps et toute la dernière semaine avait été une insupportable, irrécupérable perte de temps. Cinq jours de chevauchée à travers la plaine, suivis d'une journée à écumer les environs de Salado pour découvrir que cet abruti de Juan Diaz, qu'ils pistaient depuis le début du mois, était mort une demi-journée plus tôt.

Après plusieurs heures de copieuses libations - pendant lesquelles, Dieu merci, l'abruti n'avait tué personne - Juan avait quitté le saloon où il avait installé ses quartiers. Il était sorti dans la rue et s'était un peu éloigné de la chaussée pour pisser contre une barrique. Et il avait marché sur un crotale. L'abruti avait _marché_ sur un crotale. Le temps que deux ou trois poivrots le rejoignent, attirés par ses cris, le venin avait fait son effet. Quand Call et Augustus étaient enfin arrivés à destination, Juan était raide comme une planche et le visage aussi noir que celui d'un pendu. Call n'avait pas prononcé un mot, mais l'intensité de sa colère avait visiblement inquiété le shérif local. Augustus avait asticoté le corps de l'index avant de se retourner vers son associé : "Si tu y tiens tellement, on peut toujours trouver un arbre et le pendre quand même..." Call l'avait regardé de travers. C'était la proposition la plus absurde qu'il ait jamais entendue et Dieu savait que Gus n'en était pas avare. Augustus avait ri et conclu qu'ils n'avaient plus qu'à faire le plein de provisions et retourner à San Antonio.

Ce qui menait à la seconde - et non moindre - source d'agacement de Call. La veille, l'unique magasinier de Salado avait eu la mauvaise idée de tomber malade et personne ne s'était proposé pour prendre sa place. Impossible de se procurer le moindre vivre, pas même une boite de corned-beef. A contrecoeur, Augustus et Call s'étaient résignés à quitter Salado les fontes vides, quitte à se procurer de la nourriture sur le route. Les premières heures, Call avait vaguement espéré qu'ils croiseraient le chemin d'un chien sauvage ou d'un opossum bien gras avant le soir. C'était sans compter Augustus et sa grande gueule.

Car, depuis le départ de Salado jusqu'à la tombée de la nuit, Gus ne l'avait pas fermée une _seule_ seconde.

La plupart du temps, Call parvenait à ignorer le bavardage envahissant d'Augustus. En deux décennies de compagnonnage, il avait développé une ouïe sélective remarquablement efficace qui lui permettait de filtrer la majeure partie des déblatérations sans fin de son coéquipier. Mais l'irritation amoindrissait grandement cette capacité et les vociférations joyeuses de Gus avaient probablement fait fuir tout le petit gibier à des kilomètres alentours. Call était affamé, il était frustré et luttait contre la tentation croissante de passer ses nerfs sur son ami.

Le soleil s'était couché depuis une heure quand Gus arrêta soudain son cheval. Surpris, Call avança encore d'un bon mètre avant de tirer les rênes de sa monture. Il se retourna sur sa selle.

"Ben quoi ? demanda-t-il.

\- Tais-toi, tu fais trop de bruit !"

Call s'étrangla d'indignation. Il cherchait une réplique adéquate quand Augustus reprit la parole à voix presque basse :

"Regarde là-bas.

\- Où ?

\- Là-bas. Entre les deux collines en forme de nichons."

Call plissa les yeux et regarda dans la direction indiquée en tentant vainement de faire abstraction de la métaphore égrillarde de Gus - métaphore choisie expressément pour l'emmerder, bien entendu. Il ne distingua rien, ce qui contribua à renforcer sa mauvaise humeur. Il savait très bien que la vue de Gus était bien meilleure que la sienne et n'avait pas besoin qu'on le lui rappelle régulièrement.

"Je vois rien, grommela-t-il.

\- Des types ont allumé un feu. On voit la lumière des flammes."

\- Et alors ?"

Augustus le dévisagea comme s'il était le dernier des crétins.

"Ben, ça fait une demie-journée que tu tires la tronche parce que t'as faim, expliqua-t-il patiemment. Alors je propose une solution. On va voir qui sont ces gars, histoire de savoir si c'est des bandits ou des types réglos. Si c'est des bandits, on les braque et on leur pique leur bouffe. Et si c'est des types réglos, on s'invite à leur table. C'est pas un bon plan, ça ?"

Call le toisa d'un air dégouté.

"T'as manqué ta vocation, Gus. T'aurais du être hors-la-loi.

\- Heureusement que t'es là pour me garder sur le droit chemin, hein ?"

Et sur un dernier coup d'oeil moqueur, Augustus fit volter son cheval et le dirigea vers le point lumineux qui clignotait dans le lointain. Call resta indécis pendant quelques secondes. L'idée de Gus lui semblait d'une imbécillité sans nom, en plus d'être difficilement défendable sur le plan moral. Ces types ne leur avaient rien fait, au nom du ciel ! C'était le genre d'initiative irréfléchie qui nuisait à la réputation des rangers et les faisait passer pour des vauriens à peine plus recommandables que les gibiers de potence qu'ils traquaient. D'un autre côté et même si c'était peu probable, ces hommes pouvaient _vraiment_ être des bandits. Gus était imprudent, insouciant et définitivement trop bavard, mais il était son équipier et Call ne pouvait le laisser se faire bêtement massacrer juste parce qu'il était chroniquement incapable de passer devant une lumière sans aller voir de quoi il s'agissait. Avec un juron étouffé, il éperonna sa monture et emboîta le pas à Augustus.

 **...**

Ils chevauchèrent pendant quatre cents mètres dans un silence presque complet. Les chevaux bronchèrent un peu quand il fallut traverser une étendue de buissons épineux qui s'accrochaient tant bien que mal au sol désertique. Au bout de quelques minutes, Call commença à sentir une odeur de feu de bois portée par le vent nocturne, accompagnée de - Bon Dieu, oui ! - un parfum de bifteck grillé. Son estomac gronda bruyamment et Gus rigola tout bas. Ils continuèrent à avancer. Quand il ne furent plus qu'à une centaine de mètres du campement, toujours dissimulé derrière une excroissance du terrain, Augustus se laissa glisser à terre, accrocha sa monture à un arbuste et continua à pied. Call l'imita. Ils finirent les derniers mètres sur les genoux, puis sur le ventre. Sa carabine gênait Call pour ramper, mais il répugnait à relâcher sa prise sur sa crosse, même pour l'attacher dans son dos. Gus, qui préférait les colts, n'avait pas ce problème.

Ils étaient presque arrivés en haut de la colline, quand une voix s'éleva dans l'obscurité.

"Non, mein lieber ! C'est _avenir_ et non _avoir_. Essayez-encore."

C'était une voix... étonnante.

Une voix policée, cultivée, dotée d'un fort accent germanique. Une voix d'instituteur ou de comptable. Pas le genre de voix que Call s'attendait à entendre à plusieurs journées de chevauchée de toute grande ville civilisée. À entendre tout court d'ailleurs. À plat ventre sur le sol caillouteux, les deux rangers écoutèrent en silence. La voix continuait :

 _"_ _Mes plaisirs jaillissent de cette terre, et ce soleil éclaire mes peines ; que je m'affranchisse une fois de ces dernières, arrive après ce que pourra. Je n'en veux point apprendre davantage. Peu m'importe que, dans l'avenir, on aime ou haïsse, et que ces sphères aient aussi un dessus et un dessous."_

Augustus atteignit le sommet de la butte, bientôt rejoint par Call. Ils risquèrent un coup d'oeil prudent à travers les hautes herbes. Call n'avait pas besoin de regarder son coéquipier pour savoir qu'il souriait d'une oreille à l'autre. Gus adorait tout ce qui sortait de l'ordinaire. Et ce qui se passait en bas de la colline appartenait clairement à cette catégorie d'événements.

Il y avait deux hommes près du feu de camp.

Le premier était assis en tailleur sur le sol, un livre posé entre les genoux. C'était un noir solidement charpenté, vêtu d'un manteau de cuir et coiffé d'un stetson fatigué. Il tournait les pages du livre avec lenteur, le front creusé de rides d'intense concentration. Son compagnon était blanc, plus âgé d'une décennie ou deux, la barbe et les cheveux gris, et portait une paire de lunettes à monture d'acier. Il se tenait accroupi derrière le cow-boy noir, une main appuyée contre son dos pour conserver son équilibre, et lisait par dessus son épaule. Les deux voyageurs semblaient complètement absorbés dans leur tâche, hermétiques au monde extérieur. S'ils possédaient des armes, celles-ci n'étaient pas visibles. A quelques pas de là, deux chevaux décelés paissaient tranquillement et deux appétissantes tranches de viande crépitaient sur la braise.

Call se sentit gêné. Ces deux types n'avaient pas l'air de bandits - ou sinon les moeurs des desperados avaient bougrement évolué cette dernière décennie. Il se tournait vers Augustus pour lui faire signe de battre en retraite, quand celui-ci se leva brusquement. Consterné, Call eut juste le temps de se redresser sur les genoux avant que Gus n'ouvre la bouche.

"Eh les gars, aboya-t-il gaiement. Z'avez une minute ?"

La réaction du noir fut fulgurante.

En un bond, il fut sur ses pieds, jambes fléchies, corps tendu comme celui d'un animal prêt à bondir. Le mouvement écarta les pans de son manteau, dévoilant deux colts imposants fixés à sa poitrine. Call ne réfléchit pas. Il releva vivement le canon de son arme et mit en joue la tête du cow-boy. Les quatre hommes se pétrifièrent. Les deux rangers sur leur colline, le noir debout et vibrant comme un arc, l'allemand toujours accroupi sur ses talons. Le noir paraissait furieux, l'allemand intrigué et Gus légèrement surpris.

Et merde.

C'était _précisément_ le genre de situation qu'il avait voulu éviter. Bon Dieu, mais il s'en foutait de ces deux types ! Il n'avait jamais eu l'intention de les braquer ! Tout ça, c'était une idée farfelue d'Augustus qui tournait mal comme la plupart des idées farfelues d'Augustus. La vivacité du noir l'avait surpris, voilà tout. Et maintenant, il tenait cet homme au bout de sa carabine avec la certitude désagréable que celui-ci n'hésiterait pas une seconde à le flinguer s'il baissait sa garde. Il n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qu'il allait faire ensuite.

Dans le silence pesant qui suivit, l'allemand s'éclaircit la gorge.

"Loin de moi l'envie de vous offenser, gentlemen, débuta-t-il poliment, mais puis-je m'enquérir du motif de cette intrusion ?"

Call en fut soulagé et décontenancé à la fois. Soulagé car l'homme ne semblait pas sur le point de se livrer à une action violente ou à encourager son compagnon à le faire. Décontenancé parce que, dans son expérience, la première réaction d'une personne menacée soudainement par une arme à feu était rarement de souligner l'indélicatesse du procédé. Si Gus partageait son embarras, il n'en montra rien.

"Pas d'offense, mon gars. On est juste là pour faire connaissance, pas pour chercher des ennuis. Vous pouvez demander à votre ami de se détendre ?

\- Volontiers, si le vôtre a l'obligeance d'abaisser son arme…"

L'allemand posa une main apaisante sur l'avant-bras du cow-boy noir qui n'en parut pas beaucoup plus détendu pour autant mais cessa de les foudroyer du regard. Augustus haussa les sourcils à l'adresse de son équipier. Non sans réticence, Call baissa le canon de sa carabine et, rassemblant poussivement ce qui lui restait de dignité, prit appui dessus pour se lever à son tour. Il avait l'impression d'être vaguement ridicule et n'appréciait pas beaucoup cette sensation. Gus souriait de nouveau, l'enfoiré. Sans devenir joviale, l'atmosphère perdit de sa tension brutale. L'allemand les considérait maintenant avec curiosité par dessus les verres carrés de ses lunettes.

"Et vous êtes ? demanda-t-il.

\- Capitaine Augustus McCrae des Texas Rangers. Et celui qui fait la gueule là, c'est le capitaine Woodrow Call. S'il est pas content, c'est qu'il a le ventre vide et qu'il a pendu personne depuis quarante-huit heures."

L'allemand absorba l'information et inclina courtoisement la tête, effleurant du doigt le rebord d'un chapeau invisible.

"Enchanté de faire vos connaissances, kapitäne, dit-il. Je suis le docteur King Schultz, anciennement dentiste à Düsseldorf, et j'ai le plaisir de vous présenter mon associé, Django Freeman. Nous exerçons la profession honorable, quoique controversée, de chasseurs de primes.

\- Et vous chassez qui exactement, doc ?

\- Un dénommé Juan Diaz, coupable d'attaques de banques, d'homicides volontaires, de vols de chevaux et de…"

Augustus éclata de rire.

L'écho de sa surprise ravie roula pendant quelques secondes dans la plaine déserte, se répercutant sous la voûte étoilée. Call soupira et s'appuya plus lourdement sur sa carabine. La probabilité d'un affrontement semblait écartée, mais la discussion ne faisait visiblement que commencer. Les yeux levés vers eux, l'allemand semblait un peu étonné, mais pas particulièrement troublé - il en fallait beaucoup pour perturber ce type, commençait à se dire Call.

"Puis-je demander… ?

\- Oh, _bordel_ , les gars ! Vous êtes sacrément vernis d'être tombés sur nous !"

Toujours hilare, Gus commença à descendre la colline, moitié glissant, moitié marchant, en direction du feu de camp.

"Vous savez quoi ? J'ai une proposition. On n'a rien à bouffer, mais on a du café pour toute une tribu et des nouvelles qui pourraient vous intéresser. Ca vous dirait qu'on partage ?"

 **...**

Ça emmerdait Call que ces gars soient des chasseurs de primes. Il n'aimait pas les chasseurs de prime.

Non qu'il désapprouva le principe d'une justice expéditive par ailleurs. Les rangers ne s'embarrassaient guère de préliminaires quand il s'agissait d'exécuter un pistolero. Dans certains endroits de la plaine, il fallait chevaucher des journées entières pour trouver un homme de loi et vingt ans de vie sur le terrain doublés d'un solide pragmatisme naturel avaient depuis longtemps convaincu Call qu'une bonne corde valait souvent tous les tribunaux du monde. Mais il tenait à un certain respect des formes. Après avoir mis la main sur un hors-la-loi, Call mettait un point d'honneur à le pendre proprement et, si aucun arbre ne se dressait à l'horizon, à traîner l'intéressé jusqu'au bosquet le plus proche pour lui offrir une exécution digne de ce nom. Quand on faisait certaines choses, on les faisait bien ou on ne les faisait pas du tout.

Et puis, on ne pouvait pas se fier à un chasseur de prime, contrairement à un ranger. Call connaissait bien le genre d'hommes qui s'engageaient chez les rangers. Pour la majorité, c'étaient des gamins à peine sortis de l'enfance en quête d'aventure, d'héroïsme ou juste d'un peu de distraction loin de la ferme familiale. Beaucoup mouraient vite et stupidement, mais ceux qui survivaient murissaient pour devenir des hommes capables et dignes de confiance. La plupart du moins, il y avait toujours des exceptions. Les chasseurs de primes, c'était autre chose. Les chasseurs de primes étaient des types dangereux.

Le noir était assurément dangereux. Pour l'allemand, Call n'était pas sûr. L'homme parlait trop bien pour un tueur, mais il avait conservé un sang-froid remarquable pendant toute la durée de leur confrontation - sang-froid qui trahissait un tempérament extraordinairement placide ou une habitude bien rodée de ce type de situation.

"Woodrow ? Eh, _Woodrow_? Tu dors ?

\- Hein ?

\- Je disais que les biftecks étaient cuits. T'en veux un ou pas?"

Et roulant des yeux expressifs en direction des deux autres hommes, Augustus continua :

"Il fait ça tout le temps… Impossible d'avoir une vraie conversation. Vous imaginez pas à quel point ça fait plaisir de rencontrer des gens civilisés comme vous et votre copain, doc. Le docteur Schultz disait qu'ils avaient passé une semaine à San Pedro pour flinguer un braqueur de diligences. Tu te rappelles de San Pedro, Woodrow ? C'est une bonne ville, San Pedro !"

Call n'en avait rien à foutre de San Pedro - un agrégat de bicoques pouilleuses réunies autour d'un saloon minable. Il accepta la gamelle tendue et fit un effort méritoire pour s'intéresser à la discussion. Celle-ci portait essentiellement sur les mérites comparés de l'Oklahoma et du Texas, sujet dont Call se foutait aussi royalement que de San Pedro ou du nombre de bordels de San Antonio. Gus tenait pour le Texas, bien entendu. Au Texas, affirmait-il, on trouvait les meilleurs chevaux, les meilleures putains et les plus beaux couchers de soleil. L'allemand on convenait aimablement, du moins en ce qui concernait les chevaux et les couchers de soleil. Pour les putains, il avouait manquer d'expertise pour juger correctement. Le noir n'avait pas l'air d'avoir d'opinion sur la question, ni sur aucune de celles abordées précédemment d'ailleurs.

Rangers et chasseurs de primes étaient assis face à face, le feu de camp grésillant entre eux et saupoudrant leurs bottes de mouchetures grises. A quelques mètres d'eux, les bêtes fraternisaient paisiblement en frottant leurs grosses têtes les unes contre les autres. Les étoiles scintillaient au dessus de leur têtes, une bonne odeur de viande flottait dans l'air et personne ne semblait attendre de Call qu'il participe activement à la conversation. L'un dans l'autre, et si l'on excluait son début abrupt et l'épisode embarrassant où l'allemand avait absolument tenu à les présenter aux chevaux, la soirée ne s'annonçait pas si mal.

Ils en étaient à leur second bifteck quand elle commença à prendre un tour bizarre.

C'était la faute de Gus, bien entendu. C'était presque toujours la faute de Gus. Profitant d'un court instant de silence où chacun était occupé à mastiquer consciencieusement son repas, il se tourna vers l'allemand et pointant sa fourchette vers lui :

"Dites, doc, j'ai une question, si c'est pas indiscret…

\- Je vous en prie.

\- C'était quoi que vous bargouiniez avant qu'on arrive ? Les plaisirs qui sortent de la terre, le soleil qui éclaire les peines, les sphères qui sont sans dessus dessous et tout ça ?"

L'allemand rayonna, visiblement ravi qu'on lui pose la question.

"Vous avez une excellente mémoire, kapitäne McCrae ! Il s'agissait d'un extrait du _"_ _Faust"_ de Johann Wolfgang von Goethe. Goethe est le plus grand poète que l'Allemagne ait connu. Le plus fin aussi ! Personne n'a jamais su aussi bien que lui décortiquer l'âme humaine et muer ses tourments et contradictions en vers immortels. A part votre Shakespeare, bien sûr.

\- Mon quoi ?" demanda Gus.

Le chasseur de primes parut sincèrement attristé, comme si Augustus venait de confesser une grave infirmité.

"C'est pas le type qui voulait échanger un royaume contre un cheval ?" s'enquit prudemment Call.

Il se tut, déconcerté par le visage radieux que son interlocuteur tourna aussitôt vers lui.

"C'est tout à fait ça, kapitäne Call ! s'exclama-t-il. Enfin, non, pas tout à fait. Vous citez en réalité une phrase de Richard III, le personnage principal de la pièce éponyme de Shakespeare - phrase souvent mal interprétée d'ailleurs, car, si Richard III est sans ambiguïté un tyran sanguinaire, il n'a rien d'un couard. Ce n'est pas pour fuir le champ de bataille qu'il exige un cheval, mais pour repartir au combat disputer le trône d'Angleterre à Henri Tudor. Un homme comme vous doit saisir sans peine la différence..."

Call n'y saisissait goutte. Augustus non plus, il en était sûr, mais ce genre de détail n'avait jamais arrêté son équipier. Brièvement vexé par l'intervention inopinée de son ami, Gus retrouva vite son assurance naturelle.

"Ah, c'est un anglais, c'est pour ça qu'on le connaît pas. Nous, on est américain ! Enfin, sauf Woodrow qu'est écossais, ajouta-t-il rancunier.

\- Je suis aussi américain que n'importe qui..." gronda Call.

L'allemand sourit dans sa barbe grise.

"Je pense pouvoir affirmer sans me tromper, dit-il paisiblement, que nous sommes tous ici de bons américains."

S'il y avait un sens caché dans cette déclaration, Call ne le comprit pas. Il n'eut guère le temps de s'interroger davantage. Gus se penchait déjà vers le chasseur de primes et demandait à en savoir plus sur Shakespeare et Richard III, qui, tout britanniques qu'ils étaient, lui paraissaient plus fréquentables que ce Goethe. Ça racontait quoi exactement, cette pièce ?

Ce fut à cet instant précis que la situation dégénéra tout à fait et quitta le domaine du raisonnable pour basculer dans l'absurde. Car l'allemand - qui avait visiblement attendu ce moment toute la soirée - se dressa soudain sur ses pieds et, d'une belle voix grave dont l'accent germanique ne parvenait pas à gâcher les sonorités distinguées, se mit à déclamer :

 _"_ _Donc, voici l'hiver de notre déplaisir changé en glorieux été par ce soleil d'York ; voici tous les nuages qui pesaient sur notre maison ensevelis dans le sein profond de l'Océan ! Donc, voici nos tempes ceintes de victorieuses guirlandes, nos armes ébréchées pendues en trophée, nos alarmes sinistres changées en gaies réunions, nos marches terribles en délicieuses mesures ! "_

Call en resta bouche bée.

Légèrement paniqué - l'allemand n'avait pas l'air de vouloir s'arrêter en si bon chemin - il jeta un coup d'oeil à Gus. Son équipier affichait une expression de satisfaction béate, si transporté par le spectacle qu'il en avait oublié temporairement son repas. Aucune aide à espérer de ce côté. Call se tourna ensuite machinalement vers le chasseur de primes noir.

Pour découvrir avec un choc désagréable que celui-ci le fixait.

Pas un regard franchement hostile, non, mais inquisiteur, perçant, un regard qui le _jaugeait_. Call n'aimait pas qu'on l'observe de cette façon, qu'on l'évalue comme lui-même évaluait une branche d'arbre pour juger de sa résistance avant d'y pendre un criminel. Il n'aimait pas ça du tout. Une bouffée de colère lui monta au nez et il retourna un regard fulminant à son vis-à-vis. Le noir ne baissa pas les yeux, mais les coins de sa bouche se relevèrent en un sourire imperceptible, plus sauvage que cordial. Les deux hommes se fixèrent intensément pendant un long moment, assez long pour que Call commence à ressentir le ridicule de la situation et à se maudire intérieurement pour s'être laisser embarquer dans cet affrontement idiot avec un type qu'il ne connaissait pas.

Puis Gus lui flanqua un coup de coude dans les côtes et Call perdit toute sa concentration. Il revint à la réalité dans un sursaut. Battit des paupières en ramenant son attention sur l'allemand qui continuait avec un flegme imperturbable à débiter des tirades incompréhensibles sur de _"_ _sanglants témoins"_ et _"_ _d'hypocrites regards"._ Quand il tourna à nouveau les yeux vers le chasseur de primes noir, celui-ci avait replongé le nez dans son assiette. Call aurait juré qu'il souriait toujours. Il ravala son irritation. Ce type avait partagé son repas avec eux. Il ne pouvait donc décemment se lever pour lui coller un pain juste parce qu'il l'avait regardé d'un drôle d'air. Il se concentra sur son bifteck et le termina en quelques bouchées.

La soirée continua et se prolongea tard dans la nuit.

L'allemand déclamait et expliquait, Augustus rigolait et posait des questions, le noir écoutait ou n'écoutait pas... Call n'en avait foutrement aucune idée et évitait de lorgner dans sa direction. La lune glissait dans le ciel au dessus de leurs têtes. Au fur et à mesure de sa lente ascension, les nerfs de Call commencèrent à se détendre et son mécontentement s'apaisa pour laisser place à une résignation un peu somnolente. Il ne comprenait pas grand chose à ce qui était en train de se passer, mais cela ne semblait pas avoir une grande importance. Tout cela était étrange, bien sûr, très étrange, mais d'une étrangeté somme toute inoffensive et pas foncièrement déplaisante. Et puis, si l'on oubliait l'excentricité de l'un et les regards trop appuyés de l'autre, leurs deux hôtes semblaient réglos - aussi réglos que pouvaient l'être des chasseurs de primes. Enfin, Gus était content et, quand Gus était content, il lui foutait la paix. A un certain stade de la veillée, Call se mit à sommeiller les yeux ouverts, bercé par les craquements du feu et la voix ronronnante de l'allemand.

Minuit était largement passé quand le chasseur de primes, à court de souffle ou de mémoire, déclara forfait. Augustus bailla bruyamment et décréta que tout ceci avait été extrêmement instructif mais qu'il était temps d'aller se pieuter. L'allemand l'approuva. On vérifia que les chevaux étaient correctement entravés avant de déplier les couvertures à même le sol. Puis chacun s'installa dans son coin pour passer aussi confortablement que possible le reste de la nuit. Call porta sa selle à l'écart - plus par habitude que pour toute autre raison - y cala sa tête en tournant le dos au feu et s'endormit aussitôt.

...

Il fut réveillé peu après l'aube par l'odeur de café. Comme toujours, Gus s'était levé le premier, avait ranimé le feu et préparé le café pour tout le monde, mais ce fut l'allemand qui lui proposa courtoisement un gobelet alors qu'il revenait vers le camp, sa carabine et sa selle sous les bras. Call remercia et accepta. Rangers et chasseurs de primes se réunirent une dernière fois pour un petit-déjeuner frugal. Augustus et l'allemand discutèrent un peu, Call et le noir mangèrent leurs biscuits et burent leurs cafés sans échanger un mot. Dieu merci, personne ne récita de poésie.

Il y eut deux moments embarrassants quand vint le moment des séparations. Le premier quand l'allemand lui serra la main et le remercia chaleureusement pour le plaisir de sa conversation. Call, qui avait à peine desserré les dents de la soirée, dévisagea fixement son vis-à-vis pour déterminer si celui-ci se payait sa gueule, mais le visage du chasseur de primes conserva une affabilité impénétrable.

Le second survint quand le noir s'approcha de lui et lui tendit brusquement la main.

Call n'avait jamais serré la main d'un noir. Il n'avait rien contre l'idée en soit, mais il ne l'avait jamais fait auparavant - enfin, sauf à Deets, bien sûr, mais Deets ne comptait pas puisqu'il était un ranger. Il ne savait pas si la chose se faisait et même s'il était acceptable ou souhaitable de la faire. Il hésita une seconde, indécis. Puis ses yeux croisèrent ceux de noir et ce qu'il y vit lui fouetta le sang. De l'ironie, du défi et une ombre de moquerie. Call fronça les sourcils et empoigna la main du noir avec assez de rudesse pour broyer les phalanges d'un homme plus fragile. Mais le chasseur de primes n'était pas un homme fragile et ne broncha pas.

"Bonne chance, capitaine" dit-il.

C'étaient les premiers mots que l'homme lui adressait et Call, pris de court, ne parvint qu'à marmonner bêtement un _merci_. Le noir sourit, un vrai sourire cette fois, large et féroce qui fit étinceler ses dents blanches dans sa figure basanée. Puis il se détourna, laissant Call perplexe et légèrement humilié, même s'il aurait été bien en peine de dire exactement pourquoi.

Les chevaux furent harnachés et sellés, puis les quatres hommes se séparèrent. Augustus et Call partirent vers l'ouest pour rejoindre San Antonio où les attendait le reste de la troupe, tandis que les chasseurs de primes obliquaient vers le nord. Quand ils se furent éloignés d'une cinquantaine de mètre, l'allemand se retourna pour les gratifier d'un _Auf Wiedersehen !_ retentissant auquel Gus répondit par une signe de main jovial. Puis il disparut avec son laconique associé derrière un repli du terrain et les rangers se retrouvèrent seuls au milieu de la plaine. Call se sentit soulagé. Les chasseurs de primes s'étaient peut-être révélés réglos, il n'en était pas moins satisfait de les voir partir. Les dernières heures avaient largement excédé sa tolérance au bavardage, même érudit.

Ils chevauchèrent pendant quelques minutes silencieuses que Call savoura pleinement. Il appréciait cette heure juste après l'aube, le ciel très clair et très vaste au dessus de leurs têtes, le bruissement du vent dans les buissons épineux, le claquement des sabots des chevaux sur la terre sèche, la douceur de l'air nocturne qui s'attardait… Hélas, Augustus s'en foutait du silence. Ils avaient à peine parcouru un mille qu'il se retournait déjà sur sa selle pour déclarer :

"C'est bizarre quand même… Tu trouves pas ça bizarre, toi ?

\- Quoi ? demanda Call avec lassitude.

\- Ben, un chasseur de primes allemand qui parle comme un livre associé à un ancien esclave, c'est bizarre, non ?

\- Qui te dit que c'est un ancien esclave ?"

Gus lui décocha le regard goguenard qu'il réservait à son équipier quand il considérait que la mauvaise foi bougonne de celui-ci dépassait les limites du socialement acceptable. Call haussa les épaules, mal à l'aise.

"Peut-être que c'en est un, concéda-t-il. Et alors ? Qu'est ce qu'on en a à foutre ? Ils font ce qu'ils veulent, on est dans un pays libre.

\- Pas pour tout le monde..." corrigea distraitement Augustus.

S'en suivit un court silence pendant lequel Call espéra sans trop y croire que la conversation allait s'arrêter là ou glisser vers un terrain plus anodin. Espoir vite déçu. Le regard tourné vers la ligne d'horizon, un doigt fourrageant songeusement dans sa narine gauche, Gus reprit la parole :

"Dis, tu t'es jamais demandé ce que Deets pensait de tout ça ?

\- Tout ça quoi ?

\- L'esclavage, les plantations, les chasseurs de nègres… Tout ça."

Call resta muet pendant quelques secondes, dérouté par la question.

"Pourquoi il en penserait quelque chose ?" demanda-t-il.

Nouveau coup d'oeil à la fois indulgent et railleur.

"Ben, il me semble que si j'étais noir, expliqua Gus poursuivant pensivement son idée, ça me ferait quelque chose à moi. Ouais, ça me ferait quelque chose d'y penser. A tous ces types comme moi qui triment pour d'autres types partout sur le territoire. Je serais content, bien sûr, de pas être à leur place, d'être un nègre libre. Mais je serais aussi mécontent en même temps, tu vois ? Ouais, ça m'emmerderait, je crois. Ca m'emmerderait même vachement.

\- T'es pas noir et Deets est pas un esclave, alors je vois vraiment pas où est le problème." rétorqua Call maussade.

Gus rit et secouant la tête :

"T'as aucune imagination, Woodrow... T'en as jamais eu."

C'était en partie vrai, mais pas totalement. Si Call n'essayait jamais d'imaginer ce que pensaient les autres, c'était qu'il jugeait la chose à la fois inutile et impolie. Il détestait qu'on lui pose des questions personnelles et s'abstenait donc d'en poser en retour. Il ne méprisait pas les sentiments d'autrui pour autant - et surtout pas ceux de Deets qui était son meilleur éclaireur et l'homme le plus fiable qui fut - mais ne manifestait aucun désir de les connaître. Ca ne l'empêchait pas de s'interroger parfois, bien sûr… Mais pourquoi s'interroger sur quelque chose comme l'esclavage ? L'esclavage était ce qu'il était, une réalité à la fois tangible et lointaine, immuable et intemporelle. Il existait à la périphérie de son monde sans en faire vraiment partie, la plupart des texans de sa connaissance étant bien trop fauchés pour posséder un esclave, a fortiori tout un cheptel. Ni un bien, ni un mal, juste un état de fait.

Call considérait naturellement que son entourage partageait cette indifférence. Et c'était probablement le cas. Aussi ne comprenait-il pas pourquoi le pensée de Deets, de ce qu'il devait penser de _tout ça_ comme le disait Gus, le perturbait soudain à ce point. C'était à cause de son équipier naturellement, de sa manie de divaguer sur tout et n'importe quoi, mais pas seulement. Les yeux du chasseur de primes noir y étaient peut-être pour quelque chose, ça et la façon dont il l'avait dévisagé. Et son sourire aussi, la sauvagerie menaçante de son sourire.

Ça l'agaçait d'y penser. Il n'avait aucune envie d'y penser. Mais il y pensa encore durant toute la matinée et l'après-midi qui suivit. Il y pensait toujours quand ils atteignirent San Antonio le lendemain.

Puis une nouvelle mission se présenta, une nouvelle expédition à organiser, un nouveau criminel à traquer et les deux chasseurs de primes lui sortirent complétement de l'esprit.

 **…**

Huit mois plus tard, ils campaient un peu au sud de Austin.

Augustus aurait bien voulu pousser jusqu'à la ville pour profiter d'un bain chaud et d'un lit confortable, mais Call, qui n'appréciait pas plus Austin qu'il n'aimait San Pedro ou San Antonio, avait insisté pour qu'ils bivouaquent là où ils se trouvaient. Fait inaccoutumé, Gus n'avait pas protesté. Ils étaient donc assis autour de leur feu, à une dizaine de milles de la cité dont les lumières seraient surement visibles au delà des collines, un fois la nuit tout à fait tombée. Call nettoyait sa carabine qui n'en avait nul besoin. Il aimait bien s'occuper de ses armes. Ça l'apaisait et l'empêchait de ruminer. En face de lui, Gus lisait un journal vieux de deux mois à la lueur mouvante des flammes. Soucieux de maintenir son équipier ignare en courant de l'actualité nationale, il choisissait certains articles et les lisait à voix haute. L'initiative n'aurait pas été tout à fait malavisée si Augustus avait eu une conception moins fantasque des nouvelles susceptibles d'intéresser Call. Le prochain mariage du gouverneur de Californie et la vente d'un tableau de maître à Washington n'en faisaient clairement pas partie.

Gus avait feuilleté un tiers du journal environ, quand il s'interrompit brusquement et relevant la tête :

"Ah putain ! T'as entendu ?

\- J'écoutais pas." répondit honnêtement Call.

Son équipier ne se vexa pas. Il lui tendit une page et pointa un entrefilet d'un doigt sale. Call prit la feuille de chou sans enthousiasme et fronça les sourcils pour déchiffrer l'article incriminé - il savait lire, mais ne trouvait pas la chose particulièrement aisée. Il ne comprit pas tout de suite ce qui avait attiré l'attention de Gus. Un grand propriétaire du Mississippi avait été assassiné sur ses terres au début de l'été. Ses hommes avaient été massacrés et sa demeure brûlée jusqu'aux combles. Les meurtriers étaient deux chasseurs de primes. Le premier avait été abattu pendant la tuerie et le second, toujours en fuite, était poursuivi activement par les autorités du comté. Aucun mobile n'avait été déterminé.

Puis Call lut les noms des deux assassins, l'homme mort et son complice.

Il les lut une fois, puis une seconde. Il relut ensuite l'article dans son intégralité en se concentrant pour ne pas en perdre un mot. Les coudes appuyés sur ses jambes repliées, Augustus l'observait attentivement, attendant de toute évidence une réaction quelconque. Au bout d'un long moment, Call détacha les yeux de la page noircie. Il la froissa, la réduisit en une boule de papier informe avant de la jeter au feu.

"C'est pas notre juridiction." déclara-t-il.

Curieusement, Augustus ne sourit pas. Il ne rit pas non plus. Il hocha gravement la tête et acquiesça :

"Non, ça l'est pas."

Puis, comme si cet échange avait marqué la fin de la soirée, il replia le reste du journal et le glissa dans ses fontes. Il s'installa confortablement sur sa couverture, rabattit son chapeau sur ses yeux et ne dit plus un mot de la nuit. Call resta éveillé, sa carabine oubliée posée en travers des genoux. Il fixait les flammes du regard et s'efforçait de ne penser à rien. Au bout d'un moment, Augustus se mit à ronfler et les yeux de Call à larmoyer. En tournant la tête vers le nord, il pouvait voir une vague luminescence qui était peut-être celle de la ville, à moins que ce ne soit celle d'un lointain incendie. Un incendie qui enflait à l'horizon, qui grossissait et grossirait encore dans les jours à venir. Et ceci, personne n'y pouvait rien - surement pas lui et Augustus en tout cas. Call posa alors l'arme à ses côtés et s'allongea à son tour. Il s'attendait plus ou moins à passer une mauvaise nuit, mais ils avaient voyagé longuement aujourd'hui et les nuits précédentes avaient été courtes. Quelques minutes plus tard, il ronflait à son tour comme un sonneur.

Il ne rêva pas, mais cela n'avait rien d'étonnant. Call ne rêvait presque jamais.

...

 **PS :** Pour ceux qui n'ont pas lu et ne liront peut-être pas "Lonesome Dove", il est bon de savoir que Gus et Call ne participeront jamais à la Guerre de Sécession, en partie parce que le gouverneur du Texas les suppliera à deux genoux de ne pas abandonner leur job pendant les hostilités. Ça culpabilisera un peu Call à qui rester au bercail ne semblera pas tout à fait correct quand tant de pauvres types se feront tuer au nord. Mais ça le soulagera aussi un brin. Au moins, quand on pourchasse des pistoleros et des comanches assoiffés de sang, on est à peu près sûr de se trouver dans le camp des gentils. À peu près.


End file.
